Distractions
by KatRose4382
Summary: What has Chloe so distracted that she can't even concentrate on a routine that she helped choreograph. One-Shot


**Title:** Distractions

**Prompt:** Chloe has recently broken up with her casual boyfriend, and Beca takes it upon herself to comfort her.

**A/N:** I would really appreciate constructive criticisms, I want to know what is bad and what is really bad.

"Chloe, it's like you not even here today," Aubrey yelled in frustration at the red head. They had only been rehearsing for an hour and you could already see the vein on Aubrey's forehead throbbing. "Again!"

The girls once again fell into their starting formation for 'I Saw the Sign' each of them rolling their eyes at the controlling captain. They had been rehearsing the routine for weeks now and most of them could not only perform the routine in their sleep they could also perform it backwards. Chloe had learnt the routine a year ago and had taught the rest of the group the steps alongside Aubrey. This was why Beca found it weird that Chloe was struggling so badly.

"Seriously Chloe, what is wrong with you?" Aubrey demanded, "Do you not want to win?"

The Bella's had all noticed that Chloe seemed to be distracted; she hadn't been her normally upbeat self the entire morning.

"We're not going to win anyway," Beca exclaimed, "definitely not with our current set list!"

"Aca-Scuse me," Aubrey turned her attention to Beca, "This set list was meticulously chosen to suit the voices in the group and to please the judges"

"Yeah, but you aren't using all the potential that is at your disposal, you're just too lazy to think of a new set list and are trying to ride on the hard work that was put into the group by the former Bella's"

The Bella's watched as their captain's face went red, "We are sticking to the set list and that's final! I'm calling it. I want everyone here tomorrow at 8 ready to perfect the performance."

Chloe walked over to where Beca was packing up her stuff and mumbled a quiet, "thank-you"

Beca looked over her shoulder at Chloe and smirked, "I don't know what you're thanking me for"

"Thank-you for distracting Aubrey, I was just distracted and wasn't feeling the routine like normal."

"You don't have to thank me Chloe, I just like pissing off Aubrey," Beca replied her smirked still firmly in place, "But I'm glad I could help."

As they were walking towards the exit Beca noticed that Chloe really wasn't as talkative and bright as normal. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked as she held the door open for Chloe, she had a feeling that if she didn't the taller girl would have walked into it.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever has you so distracted that you A) screw up a routine that you could perform backwards and B) has you looking like somebody just kicked a puppy"

"No" was the only reply that Beca got as they reached the point in their walk where they had to go in different directions.

"Well if and when you want to talk Chloe, I'll be there for you," Beca said earnestly, "Hell with the way you're looking today I'll even provide a shoulder for you to cry on, I can't guarantee that it'll be comfortable I'm a good 4 inches shorter than you"

The last sentence earned Beca a small smile from the sombre redhead. "I will get you to smile bigger than that Miss Beale, but since you don't want to talk about it, you'll just have to miss out on my awesome comedy skills." Beca knew she was just trying to prolong her interactions with Chloe; she didn't like to see the girl that she had a crush on look so upset. Beca was determined to the get the taller girl to talk to her, even if she had to be the shoulder to cry on.

"I have to get to class, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow Bec."

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know where I will be, I'll see you later."

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively normally for Beca, boring classes, insane roommates, staying up late working on mixes and procrastinating on class assignments. Beca however couldn't concentrate on her mixes like normal; she had spent most of the day distracted by her thoughts of Chloe. This wasn't anything new but normally she would use her thoughts and feelings to make some kick ass mixes, tonight though she just wanted to find out what had upset the redhead.

Beca had been checking her phone religiously hoping to hear from her crush, which was what she was doing for the umpteenth time when there was a knock on her door.

"It's like 1am," Beca mumbled to herself getting up from her desk, "well I can take comfort in the fact that it's not some rapist I'd doubt they'd by so courteous as to knock."

"Well they could be playing on that assumption, to get you to open the door in the first place." Chloe said as Beca opened the door.

"Touché," she stepped aside to let the redhead in, "I'm glad it's not though, I'm glad you're here."

Chloe had been there for about ten minutes just sitting on Beca's bed. Beca had a feeling that although the silence wasn't currently awkward if she didn't say or do something soon it had the potential to become awkward. It was this train of thought that led to "have you ever thought about how awkward is a really weird word, who puts two 'w' in a word. Did the person who thought up the word, go okay so I need a word to describe a situation that is causing all participants to be uncomfortable, but to top it off the word itself has to look just as uncomfortable."

Beca looked up at Chloe who was staring at her wide eyed, "I was rambling wasn't I, well talk about awkward." She said with a slight laugh.

"I thought it was…" Chloe mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that last bit?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay then, do you want to talk about what was bothering you earlier or we could continue to ignore and do something else."

Chloe looked up at Beca, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, I thought I was, which is why I'm here at 1 in the morning, I should probably go." She stood up and started heading to the door.

"Don't go," Beca cleared her throat, "I mean you can stay if you want."

"Ok." The redhead sat back down, "We could maybe watch a movie or something."

"A movie?"

"Yes Beca a movie"

"I don't own any movies," Beca said looking at Chloe sceptically, "It's like you don't know me at all."

"Well lucky for you I was on my way home from the video store, to spend the night wallowing in self-pity while eating junk food, when I decided to come here instead," she said as she pulled out a movie.

Beca grabbed her laptop of the desk and moved to the bed, "fine," she said as she got comfortable and set up the movie. "But don't tell anyone or it will ruin my image of a movie hating wench, especially don't tell Jesse or he'll insist on making me watch 'The Breakfast Club' or some other crappy 80s movie"

"Don't worry Beca your secret is safe with me."

"So what are we watching?"

"We are watching 'Imagine Me & You"

"Never heard of it" Beca replied grabbing the case off Chloe, she looked at the image of the four main characters and noticed that the two girls were holding hands. "Is this a lesbian movie?"

"Yeah, it's sweet"

Beca put the movie and about the ¾ mark Beca noticed that Chloe was crying. She paused the movie, placed the laptop on the ground and moved closer to Chloe; "hey" she whispered getting the redheads attention.

"It's stupid"

"What's stupid?" Beca asked placing an arm around Chloe, "whatever it is, it's probably not stupid."

"Everything!" Chloe exclaimed.

Beca looked at Chloe confusedly, "Care to elaborate on the completely vague answer."

"Fine," Chloe sighed as she sat up a little bit straighter. "You know Tom?"

"How could I forget," Beca replied earnestly, she certainly wasn't about to forget the shower incident anytime soon, especially since reflecting on it the only bad thing she could take from the situation was that some guy had interrupted the moment between Beca and Chloe.

"Well, it's not like we were anything serious but he said the last few times we 'hung out' that I was distracted so he ended things with me."

Beca wrapped her arms back around the taller girl, "It'll be alright."

"Well him ending things isn't what has me upset, I mean like I said things between me and him weren't serious." She sighed, "I mean he was even right in saying I had been distracted during the last few times, hell I had been using him as a distraction I guess it wasn't working as well as I thought it had."

"I think you lost me somewhere around the middle of that sentence Chlo. What do you mean distraction?"

"Well I like someone else; the trouble is they aren't interested in me." She replied looking completely heartbroken at the thought.

"That's stupid Chlo!"

"What," she looked up at Beca her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Uh, I mean, it's stupid that you think they wouldn't like you back because they would have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to see how awesome you are" Beca replied.

Chloe just looked at Beca in amazement at her last statement, "Beca," she said almost breathlessly.

Beca felt her face heat as she knew the inevitable blush was now showing on her cheeks, "that was incredibly cheesy thing for me to say wasn't, ignore that please."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's cheek and turned her head to face her, "What if I don't want to ignore it, what if I think it's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me." She leaned in closer and placed a quick peck on Beca's lips.

Beca frowned as Chloe pulled away and noticed as Chloe looked crushed and the reaction she had given to the redhead. Beca quickly shook her head, "Umm could you repeat that last bit, I think I might have slipped into this incredibly awesome daydream."

Beca watched as Chloe leaned in again, deciding that time was moving too slowly Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's and sighed contently at the rush of electricity that flowed through her.

After several long minutes of lazy kissing they pulled away, Beca looked into Chloe's crystal clear blue eyes, "You meant me right, that distraction you were talking about earlier. 'Cause if you didn't the last 15 minutes was just cruel."

Chloe smiled brightly at Beca and leaned and pressed another quick peck to her lips, "Yes I meant you, and you Miss Mitchell are definitely a distraction, although I think you are going to be a different type of distraction from now on."

Beca retuned the smile, "Hey I told you I was going to get you to smile," placing her on kiss on the taller girl, "Now against my better judgement I say we finish this movie and then get some sleep, it's almost 3." With one last kiss Beca put the movie back on and curled up with a content smile on her face.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading and please review**


End file.
